Valentines Reminiscing
by ShadowScare
Summary: Valentines is here and with that the group decides to reminisce their Time before each other, Let's see how that'll turn our.v


**First things first, Enjoy your Valentines It's one of the best days to me so I hope you enjoy it and** **without further Ado let's get started.**

Bolt woke up with a clueless look on his face, He yawned and waited for a bit before going downstairs for breakfast. Bolt made his way into the kitchen and saw that his two friends, Rhino and Mittens were already awake and eating, He also took notice to the fact the Penny seemed to be relatively more Happy than usual.

Bolt went and greeted Penny with a small bark to ensure she had noticed his presence, "Bolt, there you are!" Penny exclaimed as she went and hugged her American Shepard. "Are you hungry?" Bolt nodded as she walked away so she could get Bolt's food bowl and bag of food.

Bolt walked up to the counter where Rhino was, "Morning! Why are you up so early?" Rhino finished nibbling on a piece of his food before explaining to the otherwise, Clueless Shepard. "Today's Valentines!" Bolt tilted his head, "Excuse me?" Rhino nodded more excited to get to explain one of his favorite days to one of his best friends. "It's a day where you express the joy of having friends and such, Though humans do it differently!"

"So a day where we can show how happy we are to have each other? Sounds Great!" Bolt glanced over to Mittens who continued to stare out of the window, Her food was already finished. "Hey, How do you feel about today?" Bolt started a conversation with Mittens to get her out of her spacing off.

"It's alright to say the least." Mittens replied obviously the least excited out of the group. Bolt noticed the words at the end of her statement but before he could comment on it Penny came back with Bolts bowl and food.

"Come here Bolt!" Bolt glanced towards Mittens one more time before going off to eat his breakfast which was more than usual. Bolt ate slowly seeing as he had more food to deal with this day so a slow pace was better overall.

Bolt finished after 15 minutes and the clock read 8:05 which meant that if Penny wasn't gone she would be late. Bolt walked into the living room and sat in front of the couch feeling more tired than he was when he woke up, probably due to the larger portion of food.

"Bolt, Come and sit with us!" Penny asked Bolt who was about to just roll up and take a nap right there. "Come on, the T.V is gonna have Valentines specials on all day!" Bolt had never celebrated Valentines but he could tell that this day made his owner especially happy.

Bolt jumped onto the couch and sat with his owner and friends, the T.V played a bunch of Love movies that neither Bolt nor Rhino took a liking too but Mittens and Penny seemed to enjoy them so they had to tough it out.

Later the movies were all but finished and the day was only halfway, Bolt had taken a nap during one of the movies and his friends stayed awake. Bolt woke up to hear Penny and her mom discussing Valentines.

"Hey, Rhino. What're we supposed to do on Valentines anyway?" Rhino shrugged "Maybe, Since we are appreciating having Friends..Maybe we can think about a time before we had each other to make us more grateful or something.."

Bolt looked at Rhino in awe, "Rhino.., That is the single most best idea you've ever had!" Bolt exclaimed towards his hamster friend. "Well thanks, Wait.." Mittens managed a chuckle at the conversation between her two friends.

"Huh? Did something happen?" Mittens nodded "What? What happened?" "You and Rhino's conversation."

Bolt tilted his head, "You found that funny? Why?" Mittens sighed "Nevermind." Bolt nodded.. "So who's going first?" Rhino shook his head. "This is all wrong.."

Bolt tilted his head again, "What's wrong? "We should be doing this at 11:00 so we can finish at 12 and then go to sleep, Ok ok maybe not 11 but maybe 8."

"Another great idea by Super Rhino!" Bolt commented shamelessly. Mittens rolled her eyes as Rhino replied with a heartfelt thanks to the American Shepard.

"Ok we get it, Rhino is very educated about today. What's next Bolt being Human?" Mittens stated in her usual Sarcastic tone.

"Of course..Not, If I was human I wouldn't be able to talk to you guys and I for one don't think I could pass that blessing up!" Rhino smiled a great big smile.

"Yup! I'm not sure about the evil cat though.." Rhino said jokingly "You wanna go there?" Mittens asked the small hamster.

"Only if you're willing too!" Rhino replied with a confidence some would consider a call for death for someone his size.

"Oh it is on, Hamster!" Mittens replied. "Ok, I get it you two are always at each others throats but could be not do that today, The day of appreciating Friends.?" Bolt begged his friends.

Rhino shrugged and Mittens nodded as they both turned away from each other. "And don't be spiteful with each other, Please and thanks!" Rhino sighed "Do I have a choice?" Bolt shook his head violently until Rhino said that he got the point.

Bolt turned his attention to the clock which read 12:45, "Hey any of you guys wanna do something outside? I'm kinda bored just staying outside." Both Mittens and Rhino nodded, "Do you want me to take my Ball?" Bolt thought about it for a little while before coming to a decision. "Well yeah but we won't use it right away if that's ok with you."

Rhino nodded as the trio of friends marched outside with Bolt leading the line. Rhino looked around as they got outside and noticed that the backyard was completely empty, Not even the three pigeons where there!

"Ok team, What're we gonna play first?" Bolt asked with a strong and playful tone in his voice. "First things first, We aren't a team, Never was and never will be. Second of all, I don't know I thought you had something in mind!"

Rhino shook his head, "I disagree with the cat, We've always been a team since we met..Though some hardships..Rhino stated as Mittens rolled her eyes as she knew he was talking about her with his 'hardships' line.

"You're right, Super Rhino! Ermm..What do you guys wanna do?" Rhino shrugged and Mittens mentally scolded herself for the answer she was about to give, "How about we play..fetch.."

Bolt began to jump up and down repeatedly to show that he was excited "Yes, Yes, YES! Let's do that, Let's play fetch!" Bolt grinned cheerily and neither Rhino or Mittens were gonna derail his excitement.

"So...Do we play with Rhino's Ball or a stick?" "Does it make a difference?" Bolt stared at Mittens deadpan. "Of course it does! The Ball is faster but doesn't go as far and the Stick is slower and goes further!" Mittens sighed "Then if that's the case, why don't you choose?" Bolt nodded violently, Mittens thought his head would fall off if it wasn't attached.

"Stick, please.." Mittens nodded not having much of a choice.

A few hours passed while the group played Fetch and Tag outside before Penny had called them back inside seeing as it had been getting dark.

Bolt went straight to the front of the couch and lie down, tuckered out from playing with his friends for hours straight.

"Man am I tired..But I gotta stay up until it's time to share our stories.." Bolt muttered to himself before dozing off for a couple.

"Bolt! Wake up!" The voice was none other then Penny's that woke him from his dream. "ACK!" Bolt shot up forgetting that he wasn't supposed to go to sleep. The clock now read 7:15.

It was only 45 until 8 and then they could share their stories. "Bolt, are you hungry?" Bolt hadn't ate since he woke up which was a long time ago.

Bolt nodded as he followed his owner into the kitchen to get the food. Bolt stretched and greeted his two friends who were seemingly doing nothing. "Hey Rhino and Mittens! What time are we doing the thing again?" "At 8 I guess. We still need sleep." Rhino replied to the American Shepard.

Bolt nodded but sat down in front of his food as his owner had finished pouring his food. "What are we gonna do tomorrow?" Bolt asked Rhino while still yawning. "Who knows, Maybe you can think of something for us to do."

"Ok.." Bolt ate his food at a slow pace again to try and get everything down in one sitting. Bolt finished nearly 30 minutes later, mostly because he kept falling asleep while he was eating. Well during small intervals when he would stop eating to take a small nap.

"Jeez, I'm freaking tired.." "We can tell, you kept falling asleep while you were eating.." Rhino said deadpan.

Bolt smiled, "Erm, Mittens.. What time is it?" Bolt asked wanting to get closer to the story times.

"Hmmm, Oh it's just about 8..Why?" Bolt shot up from where he was stationed. "Wait? Are you serious?! This is great, Hey Rhino do you wanna go first?"

Rhino was not expecting a question for him right at that moment. It was clear he was taken by surprise, "Huh what? Oh sure why not I guess."

"Alright then after Rhino goes I'll go then you can hit it home, Mittens!" Bolt was excited to

learn about his best friends past but this could be determined by his excitement.

"Ok calm down big guy, We still have time before the main event unless..." Rhino stated. "Unless what, Rhino?!" Bolt asked without granting Rhino much time to finish his sentence.

"Unless you guys wanna do it now.." Bolt gladly Nodded while Mittens stood still, Stating at the ground. "All in, Cat?" Rhino asked Mittens to break her trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure why not.." Mittens spoke with a quiet tone that Bolt had taken notice too. "Mittens, Are you alright? We don't have to do this today if you don't want too..We can always do this some other time.

"When are we gonna do it? Next year? Who's to say that we will even be together next year?!" Mittens suddenly snapped leaving Rhino and Bolt speechless.

Bolt found the courage to finally speak up. "Well in my defense, nobody believed that I would have been able to find Penny and now look where we are.." Rhino found his courage next.

"Yeah, Cat! We are all friends in here and that means we support each other even if they don't want our help, That's because you've got 2 incredible and reckless friends who will do anything to make sure that you're better. So now I'll ask one more time, All in, Cat?" Rhino finished his speech and posing his question and sat back on the arm of the couch.

"Wow, Never thought that I'd hear you say something that nice to Mittens! Great job Super Rhino!" Bolt replied as Mittens stood silent thinking about her answer.

"Well I had to get that off my chest before we went further.." Rhino said sighing. Mittens finally spoke after 2 minutes of quiet. "Yeah, All in Rodent. Sorry about that earlier snap.." Mittens said as Bolt put his arm around her to basically pat her on the back.

"Don't stress the details, Come on Rhino, Go ahead and share!" Bolt commented. Rhino nodded, "It isn't that long seeing as it wasn't as eventful as it could be. But I'll go ahead."

 **Rhino Pov.**

"So I was just a baby hamster so smaller that I am now., Then my previous owner had came into the store and spoke to the man about me most likely. Then she came and picked me up and away we went.. Fast forward a couple of years, I hadn't done much but watch the Magic Box then one of the hamsters came up to me and we had a conversation about one of the shows playing on the Magic Box, so it's safe to say that we had become friends in that conversation. My owner found him and told him to get back in his cage, which he did. But she seemed really cruel to them but she was really nice to me but when You two came along and I saw Bolt..Well I freaked out and abandoned all Morals to great you guys, Well mostly Bolt at the time.. But that is about it, I guess." Rhino finally finished then Bolt began dozing off.

"Bolt!" I shouted in his ear and he shot right back up. "Yes, What do you need, sir?!" Bolt replied in a tone that felt as if he was being controlled then he shook himself back. "Huh? Yeah?" "Wake up and share your story! Did you even hear mine?" Bolt put on a thinking face.

"Yeah, but just small intervals of it." Bolt replied without thinking much about it. "Fine I'll tell you later, Hurry up and go." Bolt replied with a simple "Say no more."

 **Bolt POV**

Bolt POV

"So it had all started in that small pet shop, The one I had called home until Penny came as a small girl..." My mind went blank as I dozed of for a second and woke myself up.."As I was saying., She took me home after giving me my name tag and taking Mr. Carrots with us. About 2 years later I got put in the set and played my part because I thought I was helping Penny so I kept doing it better. Then a while later I was completely in the illusion of saving Penny. Then they decided to give me powers to help the reviews take off and Boy did it work.." I paused for a bit before continuing.

"Long long story short, I saw two cats that worked for the calico on the show and they told me that Penny was in danger so I rushed to the office, headbutted a window fell back into a box which had pink Styrofoam peanuts. I ventured through New York and got my head stuck in some bars, Found other dogs that weren't a help in my quest. Found some pigeons and then I met Mittens trying to mug so birds of their food. Then we made a deal to work together and that's about it.." I had finally finished and waited for some comments.

"We didn't make a deal you cat-napped me.." I grinned "I was crazy back then!" Mittens smiled, "Oh don't worry you still are.." Mittens looked around, "It's my turn right..?

Me and Rhino nodded, "You said all in, Cat." I nodded then added onto Rhino "But you don't have to if you don't want too." "It's fine I'll go.."

 **Mittens POV**

"So it all started the same way, in a pet shop my owner was a tall woman she came a picked me up and took me home. The house wasn't the best but it was an upgrade. The woman was married and she had a nice daughter that had always taken time out to play with me. All in all the experience was decent but it was the best thing I was living at that point..They took me to a vent that...Declawed me...The process was very painful and it took me about 2 weeks to recover. Then the family was moving away so I had hopped into the car only to be kicked out and left there...But I found some pigeons who were scared and they offered to get me food if I had given them protection so I was getting food for free. Then a little while later, Bolt came into the picture and cat-napped me into working with him.."

I stood silent for a while, I never told anyone my past, ANYONE! So why was I so able to let them know easily? "Well first, thank's for sharing your back story I know it must have been hard with all those hardships you encountered so I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Where ever it is.." Rhino went next "Yeah, Cat. I know that must have been tough but really, coming from the fact that this is Valentine's day.., Thanks you're a pretty cool cat!" Rhino replied with grin.

"Do I take that to heart..or..." Rhino cut me off "Please don't it'll be gone by tomorrow." Bolt yawned "I'm tired can we go to sleep..?" Bolt asked while facing the stairs. "You were already gonna go weren't you?" I asked dryly. "Eh all for one I guess. Come on I wanna get some shut eye." Bolt began to walk towards the stairs without wait.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Wait for us!" Bolt nodded as me and Rhino hurried up to catch up with Bolt. We had all went to sleep as the near-spring air blew its way into the house through the windows.

 **Hey, Again! I had this in the works since Monday and I wanted to put it up on Valentines, so if any part feel rushed or without detail..Please Tell me and I'll improve it next time. Anyroad Happy Valentines guys and Shoutouts to Advina for his constant shoutouts, Basbon for just being here reading. That's all I've to say but If you have spring break, Enjoy it! Cya soon!**


End file.
